


I need you, Jyrus

by Blueninja1905



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, jyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueninja1905/pseuds/Blueninja1905
Summary: Cyrus would never believe that Jonah Beck needs him, ever.





	I need you, Jyrus

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did good, btw follow me on Wattpad.

It was a regular Friday, like any other, except today was the day he was going to stop lying. Today was the day he was going to be honest, he needed to be honest, he knew what he needed right now. So then Jonah Beck walked up to a locker to see a smiling Cyrus Goodman.

“Hey Jonah.” The turns around and sees a teary eyed Jonah Beck with the most adorable quivering lip he's ever seen.

“Are you okay Jonah?”

“Cyrus, I need you to do something for me.”

“Um, yeah sure, what is it?”

“But first I need you to say yes, no matter what I need you to say yes.”

“Um, okay?”

“What is this about Jonah?” Andi asked from behind Cyrus's shoulder.

Jonah inhales sharply, hesitate but agrees with himself, it's been long enough.

“Cyrus, can you go, will you, please go out with me?”

“Wait what!” The good hair crew shouts.

Jonah's eyes tear up ever so slightly. “Please Cyrus, I need you, okay I do.”

“You still date Amber, don't you.” Cyrus slowly asked.

“Nope, Things were ended last night, and I've wanted to do this so bad that it hurts, it hurts when I think about you and you aren't there, it hurts when I want to so badly be there, I want to be with you in every sense of the word, so please please please please please please times infinity Cyrus, will you date me, because it would hurt me it you say anything other than yes.”

“Umm.”

“You said you'd say yes.” Jonah says again. Then Cyrus turns around to see a confused Buffy and a distraught Andi.

“Okay, can I have a minute to think about this, okay. I'm not saying no, I just need time for an answer, I just need a little bit of time.” He says while squinting his face and using his fingers to show just how little.”Okay?”

Jonah hesitates for a moment only to respond with. “Promise?”

Cyrus gladly laughs, “I promise.”

“Okay, cya later Cyrus.”

“Cya.” He says softly when Jonah walks off.

“Cyrus, what is this?”

“What is what?”

“I like Jonah Beck.”

“I know Andi, like I knew he would ask me out.”  
“But why you?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You're a guy Cyrus!!”

“I know, I didn't know he likes guys either.”

“We didn't know you liked guys!!”

“I didn't want to come out yet Okay!!”

“Cyrus, you're going on a date with him, aren't you?” Andi asked like she's crushed.

He just stares at her, he's on the verge of tears.

“Cyrus, are you?”

“I want to.” He barely whispered.

Then Buffy steps in. “Okay Andi you don't control what or who Jonah likes okay and I'm sorry about that, and Cyrus I know you like him, just don't not do something for somebody elses sake, and Andi again, we'll talk later.” And they did……….

Cyrus got home after school to be met with a surprising phone call an hour later, since when do people call?

“Um, hey Cyrus.”

“Hey Andi.”

“Can you come to my house, I have something here for you, it's nothing negative, I promise.”

He sighs,”Okay.”

*30 minutes ago

Andi Mack storms into her house while a calm Buffy follows.

“Hey Andi you okay girl?” Bex asked.

“No.”

“And why is that.” CeCe says while entering the kitchen.

“Um, well. Buffy!!”

“Okay so Andi likes this guy, and this guy likes a guy. Sorry if that offends anybody.”

CeCe looks surprised, “I don't know who, I'm not homophobic I'm just like all of suburban America, I watch modern family.”

“Oh, so well yeah that's her problem.”

“Hey, where's your other little friend?”

Andi just groans, loudly.” That's who her problem is with. So the boy the likes-”

“Jonah Beck?” Bex chimes in.

“Yeah him, he came up to Cyrus today and asked him out, but he had tears in his eyes, and he said that he needed Cyrus to say yes and it was kinda sweet.”

“It should be meant for me!!!”

“Okay Andi, when did you start liking Jonah Beck?”

“End of seventh grade.”

“Yeah, Cyrus started in sixth. He's been silently watching and unable to even speak about his feeling for Jonah. You ever see how hard he smiles when he looks at Jonah, or how much he cares of what Jonah thinks of him, his mind literally exploded the first time he talked to the guy and you didn't even notice, and he could never say anything because the Andi Mack said something first.”

“What are you saying Buffy?”

“She's saying Andi.” Bex chimes in again.”you like Jonah Beck but Cyrus is-”

“In love with him?” Andi suddenly jolts. Then they all nod.

“I have to call Cyrus.”

(The phone conversation)

Then Cyrus shows up and Andi walked him outside from the door.

“You love him, don't you?”

All Cyrus can do it look down.

“Don't you?”

He nods hesitently.

“Good, he didn't need to be with Amber and if he can't be with me at least he's with somebody that's good for him.”

“Wait, you're not mad?”

“I still am, but I'm not. I understand that he just doesn't like me that way and he likes you. I'm able to handle it for now, just don't rub it in.”

“I would never.”

“Good, that's why your good for him. So can I get a hug?”

“Yes.” He hugs the living daylights out of her.

“If I was really mad, would you have gone out with him?”

“Hmm, probably not.”

“You're to good a friend, just look behind you and be happy.” And he turns around and there he is,he looks adorable and so so good.

“Thanks Andi.”

“Just go!!” He turns around and there he is, Jonah Beck. He's perfectly luminated by Andi’s porch light. He intertwined his hands with Cyrus's and just looked.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Cyrus replies.

“Hey.” Jonah smiles back.

“Hi.”

“I've wanted this for so long.”

“I have for alot longer.”

“Have you now?”

“Yes.” He softly says while looking down while blushing.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah.”

“Go out with me, right now?” Cyrus looks over Jonah's shoulder to see Andi giving him two large thumbs up.

“Okay, yes.”  
Jonah laughs so beautifully, he sounds so content.

“Um, I know this is fast but I need another favor.”

“What?”

“Can I please please please please please please, kiss you, maybe, a little?”

“You can kiss me alot.” He says mesmerized that the Jonah Beck wants to take his first kiss. “Oh, no that sounded stupid, why am I so stupid, oh my-”

“You're never stupid, if anything I am, that's why Amber always had to give me second chances-”

“No.”

“Hmm?”

“She shouldn't have made you redo everything, you do everything right the first time,you're amazing and I'm happy that you're done with her.”

“Um, actually, she broke up with me.”

“Oh, well good riddance,I never liked Amber Alert.”

“Ha!!”

“Yeah, but if I'm being honest, you never messed anything up, she's just mean.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Can you kiss me?”

“Yes.” Then he leans in and captures Cyrus's lips into his own, longingly, like he doesn't want to let him go.

“I never want to let you go Cyrus, you're always so happy, and you support me and and you're funny and cool and.”

“But you're Jonah Beck, you're the most amazing person ever.”

“If I was, I would have dated you first.” All Cyrus can do is blush.

“So, ready to go?” He's so happy he can't trust words, so he just nods and follows the guy who's holding his hand. He was going to love tonight.

_To be continued……..._


End file.
